onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Puits à souhaits
|Lieu=Storybrooke }} Le puits à souhaits est situé aux alentours de Storybrooke. Selon la légende, ses eaux auraient le pouvoir de ramener tout ce qui a été perdu. August Booth le dévoile pour la première fois à Emma afin de la convaincre de l'existence de la Malédiction. M. Gold l'utilisera pour ramener de la magie à Storybrooke. Évènements reliés La légende du puits thumb|left|200px|Emma et August arrivent près du puits à souhaits. August Booth emmène Emma Swan sur sa moto afin de lui offrir un verre « ailleurs » qu'au Café Mère-Grand. Ils se rendent à l'orée de la forêt de Storybrooke, près d'un grand chêne qui perd ses feuilles d'automne. S'approchant du puits avec Emma, August lui en conte la légende. L'eau contenue au fond du puits proviendrait d'un lac souterrain et aurait le pouvoir de régénération ainsi que des vertus magiques. Il remplit deux verres de l'eau du puits en rajoutant que celui qui boit cette eau aura la possibilité de revoir ce qu'il a autrefois perdu. thumb|200px|Emma lit la plaque du puits sous le regard d'August. Surprise, Emma compare les propos d'August à ceux de Henry concernant les légendes et les contes. Elle apprend finalement que l'étranger avait auparavant lu la légende du puits à souhaits sur une plaque commémorative placée derrière eux. Emma et August finissent par boire l'eau du puits ensemble. Levée du Sort noir thumb|left|200px|M. Gold et Belle regardent la magie arriver en ville. Des semaines après qu'August ait présenté la légende du puits à Emma, cette dernière parvient à briser la Malédiction. Alors que les habitants de la ville se remémorent leur passé, M. Gold demande à Regina Mills de guider Emma afin qu'elle combatte un imposant dragon caché dans les profondeurs de la ville. Emma récupère un œuf doré du ventre du dragon mais M. Gold s'en empare et en extrait la potion Véritable Amour. Il se rend au puits à souhaits en compagnie de son aimée retrouvée, Belle et déverse au fond du puits le contenu de la potion. Une fumée violette en sort, qualifiée par l'antiquaire de « magie ». Portail magique Apprenant que sa mère Cora est toujours en vie et tente de rejoindre notre monde, Regina Mills demande l'aide de M. Gold afin de la repousser. Partagée entre la possibilité que ce soient Emma et Mary Margaret qui parviennent à revenir à Storybrooke et non sa mère, Regina explique à son fils Henry qu'elle doit « s'occuper » de leur retour. thumb|200px|M. Gold et Regina sont auprès du puits à souhaits. Il s'agit d'un mensonge puisqu'avec M. Gold, ils se rendent aux mines des nains afin de subtiliser le pouvoir de la poussière de fée. Avec ceci, ils se rendent au puits à souhaits puisqu'ils pensent qu'il s'agit du portail d'arrivée des deux femmes et l'antiquaire invoque une magie qui emplit le puits d'éclairs violents de couleur verte. Estimant que personne ne peut le franchir sans mourir, M. Gold et Regina observent la magie dans le puits s'animer. thumb|left|200px|Regina aspire les pouvoirs de la protection placée sur le puits. Henry arrive avec Ruby et supplie sa mère d'en lever la magie noire, persuadé qu'Emma et sa mère reviendront dans notre monde. Dépitée, Regina se voit contrainte d'obéir à son fils et se dirige vers le tourbillon vert mais M. Gold le lui déconseille. Il assiste cependant, impuissant et éberlué à l'aspiration de la magie du puits par Regina. Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina s'effondre au sol, épuisée alors que le puits se vide de toute magie. Emma et Mary Margaret parviendront ensuite à s'extraire du puits, rejointes par Henry qui remercie sa mère de son geste. M. Gold quitte les lieux, dépité. Intervention de Henry thumb|200px|Regina tente de protéger Henry. Quelques semaines plus tard, Henry s'enfuit du Café Mère-Grand après une discussion avec son père, Neal Cassidy. Il court dans la forêt de Storybrooke avant de rentrer dans un promeneur, Greg Mendell. Il poursuit son chemin et parvient au puits à souhaits. Il sort de son sac à dos des bâtonnets de dynamite et les dépose sur le rebord du puits. Se préparant à les allumer, il est interrompu par sa mère, Regina, avertie par Greg. Cette dernière déconseille au garçon d'y mettre le feu, estimant que ça le tuera sur le coup, même si son intention première est de détruire la magie en ville. thumb|left|200px|Henry s'interpose entre sa mère adoptive et sa famille. Regina lui explique, après avoir fait disparaître magiquement la dynamite, qu'elle tient à lui mais Henry lui demande de détruire le parchemin du Sort du cœur vide. Ils sont rejoints par David, Emma ainsi que Neal et l'ancienne maire se voit obligée de détruire l'objet en le brûlant. Tous quittent les lieux laissant Regina seule. Une nouvelle Malédiction thumb|200px|Felix observe Pan, dans le corps de Henry, jeter des ingrédients dans le puits. Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Peter Pan parvient à s'échapper du Pays Imaginaire et se trouve dans le corps de Henry lorsqu'il est accompagné par son plus fidèle ami, Felix. Ils s'approchent du puits et l'adolescent y jette des ingrédients afin de recréer le Sort noir de la Reine Regina afin de tuer tous les habitants de la ville. Il assassine Felix afin d'obtenir son cœur, élément nécessaire au Sort, qu'il jette également au fond du puits. De la fumée verte en sort, ravageant la ville entière. Cependant, Regina parvient à l'annuler en détruisant le parchemin du Sort noir. Mariage de M. Gold et Belle thumb|left|200px|Belle épouse M. Gold. Une année plus tard, les habitants retrouvent leurs souvenirs de l'année écoulée au Royaume enchanté et alors que leur dénouement paraît heureux avec la mort de Zelena, M. Gold se prépare à épouser la femme qu'il aime, Belle. C'est dans la stricte intimité de la forêt de Storybrooke et devant le puits à souhaits qu'ils prononcent leurs vœux de mariage, devant Moe French et le Dr Hopper. Menaces }} Légende * Sur la plaque commémorative du puits est écrit (version originale) : « For centuries, local legend has claimed that mystical waters run beneath this great land. It is said that theses waters possess the power to return that which is lost to the rightful place. If you have lost something previous to you, drink from the well and witness to this miracle so what is missing shall be returned. » thumb|200px * Et peut être traduit de la sorte : « Pendant des siècles, la légende locale a affirmé que des eaux mystiques coulent sous ce grand pays. Il est dit que ces eaux possèdent le pouvoir de rendre ce qui est perdu à sa place d'origine. Si vous avez perdu quelque chose précédemment, buvez l'eau du puits et soyez le témoin du miracle si ce qui vous manquait est revenu. » Anecdotes * Le puits à souhaits dans l'épisode ne paraît pas être placé au même endroit que celui des épisodes suivants. Nous ignorons s'il s'agit d'un changement au cours du scénario pour s'adapter aux futurs épisodes ou s'il s'agit d'un autre puits. * L'eau du puits ayant des propriétés magiques selon August Booth, elle pourrait provenir de l'eau du Lac Nostos. * Le puis à souhaits peut être une référence à la série LOST où les survivants découvrent une trappe et doivent y introduire des bâtons dynamite afin de l'ouvrir. ** Dans l'épisode , Henry prend aussi de la dynamite pour mettre un terme à la magie à Storybrooke. Apparitions en:Storybrooke Wishing Well Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Lieux de notre monde Catégorie:Lieux de Storybrooke